


Prompt 5: "locket" and/or "united" and/or "pumpkin"

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night October 29th 2016 [3]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras
Summary: This is the pumpkin that they boys ended up making:





	

"Tadaaa!'" The Manager said triumphantly, beaming up at the Driver over the massive pumpkin he had picked for the 'Carve-your-own-Halloween-pumpkin' event at the station they both worked at. The Driver blinked and looked up at the Manager with a grumpy look. 

"How can you be done already? HOW?!" He had been struggling to find a good look for his pumpkin, deciding after ten minutes to just start with hollowing it out like the Manager had started with as soon as the blasted things were put in front of them. 5 Minutes later, the Manager said he was done. 

"Don't project your frustration on me, dear. I'm going for the minimalistic look. It's easy AND adorable." The Manager moved over with his pumpkin, turning the front of it out to the Driver. His anger really did deflate when he saw the 3 small holes the Manager had made. "Make yours as this one as well then? I'll buy you one of those ridiculous coffees you like?" The Driver nodded at the Manager and got to work. It wasn't perfect, it's wasn't flashy, but the two pumpkins gracing their little front porch made him smile every time he came home that autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pumpkin that they boys ended up making: 


End file.
